Warriors: Death Note
by EvilKillerPrincess
Summary: do not read if you plan to be a evil epic boss in karazhan going into enrage mode 1 hitting the tank anyways yeah REVISED VERSION UP! As in grammar is better, which means its full of whole grain goodness! Graystripe gets the death note! what next!


Warriors Death Note a dramatic comedy

Warriors Death Note a dramatic comedy. (The edited version YAY!)

Graystripe sat down to his clan meeting, another boring meeting. He knew everything that was going on, so he was quite bored as to what Firestar was talking about. That's when Graystripe noticed a small black book laying on the ground.

"What IS that notebook?" Graystripe thought, he just had to know what it was!! "So Graystripe what do you think?" Firestar asked. "Oh uh, well, I think that sending Tallstar spam every Wednesday about how he's not running the clan right and he's too old for this is a bit overboard…" "YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Tallstar hissed while his clan-mates comforted him. "Yes, I would have to agree with Graystripe too" Firestar meowed. "Well I have to say, this clan meeting shall come to an end." Tallstar meowed. "finally…" Graystripe thought.

Graystripe then walked toward the small black notebook laying on the ground, its silver letters shined in the moonlight. "A Death Note huh?" Graystripe gasped as he read the title. He flipped open to the first page, and briefly read it. "It's just like one of those stupid chain letters I get all the time from Cinderpelt." Graystripe snorted. Graystripe then almost left, but then he decided he wasn't going to leave that death note there.

Graystripe then went home, and carefully read the instructions inside the Death Note. "Oh so I'm supposed to write down someone's first and last name while thinking of their face when trying to kill someone huh? That's just plain AWESOME!" Graystripe purred. He then grabbed his plushy and went to sleep.

"Hey Firestar! Check out this notebook I got!! Its all emo-ish and stuff isn't it awesome?!" Graystripe purred. "OH MY GOD! Awesome!" Firestar purred. "Okay can I get your E-mail?" Graystripe asked. "Sure! " Firestar purred. Graystripe then wrote down his email into the Death note, which is when, Firestar (40 secounds later) DIED OF A HEART ATTACK!

"FIRESTAR! Nooo!!" Graystripe hissed. "Whhyyy!! Why TAKE HIM STARCLAN??" Graystripe sobbed, slowly looking for Firestars Wallet. "HEY! I'm not dead moron remember? Seven lives? God you're an idiot. I guess I just had an overdose of mice." Firestar said walking away.

Graystripe stormed into his house, went into his room and locked the door. "Is this Death note REALLY REAL??" Graystripe thought. Just then, a cat appeared out from the shadows. "Muahahaha!! I am a Shimigami!" The mysterious cat hissed. "TIGERSTAR?? OH MY GOD! You're a SHIMIGAMI!!" Graystripe screamed like a girl. "Oo…these thongs you have…are so…how do you say it here…JUICY! That's right…Juicy…" Tigerstar smiled. (Tigerstar + thong reference from this comic me and my friend did)

"So how did this get here?" Graystripe asked, holding up the Death Note. "Oh well, you know. I had an extra, and I was bored. So like yeah. Why do you kill people with a death note??" Tigerstar asked. "WELL I GET BORED TOO!" Graystripe smiled, just then he randomly started jotting down peoples names, like "The Jonas Brothers!" and "Hannah Montana!" as well as other fun Disney characters Graystripe happened to hate. " I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS WORLD A BETTER PLACE!!" Graystripe screamed.

"SHUT UP IN THERE! Some of us are trying to SLEEP!" Firestar hissed. "OH MY GOD! Firestar! Hannah Montana…IS DEAD!" Sandstorm screamed with joy.

"oh my god, this book iz 4 realz!" Graystripe said, shocked of course.

Okay So I totally edited this, I decided to listen to the people who were trying to help me (yay) and made it better. I kind of skimmed it while redoing it, so it might need a few other changes. I'll look over it again probably tomorrow, or later tonight.

I MIGHT (emphasis on might) Write another chapter soon, it all depends.

-Killerprincess


End file.
